A Kings Ascension
by Lucifers Descendant
Summary: A family descended from sacred gear holders and magicians. Is invited to join the Khaos Brigade. The mother and sister are all for it but the son is not but against a sister who wields a longinous and he who holds an unknown sacred gear that has not been seen for centuries and holds a being thousands of years old wants to be heard so that a new king may rain and make his own path.


**Hey all I had this in my head and needed to make it in this there will be 15 Longinus gears . Both will be added to the mid tier with powerful beast rivaling Ddraig and Albion but what are they or who is within them you will have to read and find out.**

**I don't own Highschool dxd or any characters except the ocs I make. **

**Ps. I'm still trying to create a manifestation for the main guys gear.**

**Somewhere in the United States**

In a modest home in a neighborhood is a home of three a mother and her two children the oldest being her daughter and her young son. All which were arguing in the kitchen over an opportunity was presented to them. The mother was yelling at her son "Think of what we can do we are magicians with more power than most humans we were invited to join others with this "Khaos Brigade". We can reclaim our families honor by killing the next Red Dragon Empower for killing our ancestor your sister wields a mid tier longinus and is proficient with her magic and you wield an unknown sacred gear."

The sons reply was "I don't care he died two centuries ago only you and Brittany care just because hers is a mid tier so is the Boosted gear and last I checked Ddraig is a lot stronger than…" **Slap** the sons retort was cut short by his mother "You will show respect to your ancestor and sister she has shown more skill than you have all you have is more raw power that is all. Your mission right now from the higher up is that since your still in school you're the right age to be transferred to Japan and keep and eye on the satans sisters."

Getting up from the table the son said "For all this honor you spew you sure like to take orders but when this bites you in the ass I'll be the one laughing in the end good night mother." Said the son with venom in his voice.

Walking up the stairs to the bathroom he turned the door knob and entered closeting the door behind him and going over to the sink and turning it on. The water came streaming out into the sink putting his hands in he begins to rub it in his face. Looking into the mirror he sees his reflection. His pale compaction being an off set of his black spiky folded back hair with a few bangs hanging just slightly above his brows and blue eyes. Putting a hand on the hand imprint from the slap from his mom he subconsciously channeled lightning to his hand and zapping himself and coming back to reality.

His family was offered to join the Khaos Brigade because of their family being a long line of strong human magicians and down the line are his ancestors being sacred gear host with the most prominent being a White Dragon Emperor who fell in battle to the current red one at the time. Now with the addition to this group having beings from all over the super natural world from fallen angles, devils other sacred holders and others.

"**Fi..t B..k!**" Came a voice he heard in his mind. Frowning he took a towel to dry off his hands and face. Putting the towel back he turned around to the door and opened it to see the face of his sister Brittany. She was slightly shorter than him but she still had the body of a goddess with the hour glass shape figure most would die for with a nice wide hip size with a complement of a generous bust of Ds. Which only added to her blond hair that flowed down to her back just coming over her brows and above her blue eyes she was dressed in lose yoga pants and a blue tank top as opposed to his shirtless frame and black shorts.

"I heard you and mom arguing about your mission you know how important this is for us right?" She asked questioning her younger brother. "No Brittany I don't we were okay and now comes an invite for a group of people from the super natural world recruiting for something that we don't know what for." Came the reply from her brother.

Sighing she said "Dante, we need to do this to avenge or family and prove we are still strong. With my longinus they will keep an eye on both of us yours is still unknown." Dante was not having it" I don't care what our ancestors were. What they are is not who we will be, we decide our own paths what you and mom are doing will lead to ruin and death." Dante argued with her.

Snarling Brittanys hands glow and on her hands appears bladed gauntlets placing her right claw against the same check that was slapped she said "I don't care what you say about yourself but insult our heritage again and you'll learn the meaning of what ragnarok means". Gritting his teeth and grabbing the gauntlet with his right hand he started applying enough pressure to start cracking it much to the shock of his sister and feeling her arm tingle seeing sparks come off Dante.

"I proud of my heritage but I don't let it blind me like it does you or mom even if you wield Fenris Prowling and host Fenrir your still human and kill able just like me and mother remember that." Dante finished as he let go of her hand and left past her to his room.

Entering his room it is sparse a king sized bed in the corner with a desk in front of it with a computer monitor and a TV mounted on the wall just above a book shelf with books in it ranging from spell books and scrools.

Climbing onto his bed and pulling back his covers he lays down and looks up to the ceiling wondering how he can get out of his situation and not get dragged into it. Rolling over he closed his eyes not knowing he will meet a beast of legend.

"**I w..l b. ." **

**Well the hard parts over now the prolong is done just working up the nerve to write this was a lot I just needed to get it out. **

**I hoped you liked it so please review and tell me if I made mistakes and give me advise I'm still an armature at writing give it to me straight I need to know if I'm doing a good job.**

**Fenris Prowling- The mid tier Longinus the hold the soul of the fenris wolf Fenrir. Appears as a set of gauntlets with extended blade like claws at the knuckles. Sharp enough to cut through most things without mush problem only if the object is stronger that the current host.**


End file.
